


New Year

by orphan_account



Category: Resident Evil: Code Veronica
Genre: Angst, F/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred can't remember, or won't remember, or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place before the events of the game. Feedback is greatly appreciated.

At the age of 12, Alfred Ashford had his first kiss.

It was a monumental moment, his and Alexia's twelfth birthday. Long after night had fallen, Alexia had crept into his room and planted a soft kiss on his stuttering lips. She then drew a large, flat package from behind his bed. Alfred admired this simple display of Alexia's sly graces, but his twin shoved the package into his hands before he could comment. The blue unwrapping peeled away to reveal a 100-year perpetual calendar. Instead of the metal circles he was used to seeing atop the sturdy desks of his father's old friends, this model was printed on paper. The current year, 1981, had been written in Alexia's elegant hand at the top right corner. There was a red circle over one of the dates, years into the future.

Alfred remembers Alexia's smile when he thanked her. She leaned in to tell him something - something important - but he must have fallen asleep from exhaustion. He remembers nothing after the smile.

\- - -

On January 1, 1998, Alfred was awoken by the sound of chimes. He had intended to sit out the new year, as was his ritual, but in his tired state, he had fallen into dreams of the past. The blond man rose from the chair in front of his vanity and strode to the dresser on the opposite side of the bedroom.

The stone of the revolving statue caught his eye in the scant lamplight. For a brief, blissful moment, he considered following the passage into Alexia's room to wake her for the new year. He imagined her laughter, softened by sleep but still melodic. She would pull him down to her, perhaps, and allow him to float in the soft expanse of her sheets. Perhaps she would kiss him.

An electric thrill coursed through Alfred at the thought, but he dismissed the idea for later. He opened the drawer and pulled out the calendar Alexia had given him 14- no, 15 now - years ago. He carefully extracted a pen from one of the holders on his desk and crossed out '1997.' The numbers led him to the proper calendar for January of 1998.

There was nothing to put on the calendar, of course, but Alfred liked to update it. At first, he was using it to mark the months and years of his torment when Alexia was gone. He remembered his desperate happiness each time a year had passed. How pathetic he had been without his Alexia.

It seemed pointless to continue bothering to mark it now that she had returned. Alfred scowled at the calendar and its messy scribbles blotting out fifteen years one by one. He turned on his heel and walked to the revolving panel, pressing through into Alexia's chambers.

A red circle surrounded a day in December 1998. Alfred could not remember why.


End file.
